


Weekend Getaway

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Two weeks after disclosing to the nation that Jed is suffering from MS, the first couple and some of the staff escape to New Hampshire for the weekend.





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Weekend Getaway**

**by: Ginny**

**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey, Josh/Donna, CJ/Danny  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, I'm just having a little fun. I also do not have any medical background other than what I've learned from watching ER, surfing the web and reading my mom's nursing magazines.  
**Summary:** 2 weeks after disclosing to the nation that Jed is suffering from MS, the first couple and some of the staff escape to New Hampshire for the weekend. Sequel to "Don't Make a Fuss".  
**Feedback:** Feedback is greatly appreciated.  


Abbey's POV

 

Part 1

It's been 2 weeks since Jed told the staff and the world about his MS. Physically, things have been going well. He is two weeks into a four week course of Prednisone and seems to be handling it well with few side effects. His leg is getting stronger thanks to some physical therapy but he still needs to use the cane, especially when he is tired. His eye only bothers him when he reads too much and the fever is gone. We have both been sleeping better at night and most days I can count on him stealing a few minutes to put his feet up on the desk and relax in the late afternoon. Mrs. Laningham is keeping an eye on him. On the days he is in the office she makes sure he eats, but she hasn't had any luck in the vegetable department.

But emotionally it has taken a toll on Jed as well as the staff. They are going out of their way to try and be supportive without fussing. But Jed is having trouble telling the difference between support and fussing. Jed's been short with them on more than one occasion. I know he's trying but he isn't used to not being in total control of his surroundings. Leo's been absolutely great. I don't know what we would have done without him. He has been running interference for Jed whenever it is needed. He has the knack for getting Jed to slow down and take a break without actually telling him to do so. Charlie really knows just what to do. Whether it is giving Jed a helping hand out of the car or getting him a cup of tea and a couple minutes of peace and quiet in a dark room, he knows just what Jed needs. I've stopped calling 6 times a day to check up on him. I try to limit the calls to one a morning and one an afternoon. But Mrs. Laningham and Leo keep me informed if they notice that Jed seems to be having a bad day. Out of the senior staff Josh seems to be having the hardest time dealing with things. I guess maybe Josh was closer to his friend than he thought. I also think that seeing Jed struggling physically just brings back memories of the shooting that Josh would rather not relive. I know Jed spent some time talking to Josh right around the time of the relapse but I think they need to talk some more. Maybe this weekend.

Jed and the staff are heading off for England next week. Jed has some meetings with Tony Blair and he is giving a lecture at the London School of Economics. I really wish he would put off the trip but he won't consider it. I don't like the thought of the long plane ride. But as Josh reminded me when we were talking about the trip, "The President likes long plane rides" I know he does but that doesn't mean I won't worry about him. I know he never sleeps on the plane. He always says he will but he loves to wander around and visit with everyone. I can't go so I have convinced Jed to take Zoe with him. Between her and Charlie I feel Jed will be well looked after and properly fussed over.

So in order for Jed to get some rest before the trip I insisted that we spend the weekend in New Hampshire. We decided to invite the senior staff along with their assistants to join us. We are going to fly up late this afternoon. I have to go get a final head count so I wander over to the Oval Office after my breakfast meeting. Mrs. Laningham is at her desk typing away.

"Is he alone in there?"

"I think Charlie is in there. They should be done in a minute. Have a cookie"

"Thanks. Are you going to be able to join us this weekend?"

"I don't think so. I have plans for Saturday night but thanks for inviting me. Oh, I did make a box of cookies for the plane trip. I hope this trip is a restful one for the President. He seems to be doing better"

"Yes, I think he is. Thanks so much for keeping an eye on him over the past two weeks. It certainly helped me to relax a little more, knowing you were watching out for him. Thanks for the cookies."

The door to Jed's office opens and Charlie walks out.

"Good morning ma'am"

"Good morning Charlie, hope he's not working you too hard this morning."

"Ma'am he just went into a 15 minute lecture on the wild birds of New Hampshire, which, by the way are probably all down south by now. So I guess I won't be missing them anyway. The only thing I was working hard at was staying awake."

"Have a nice weekend with Zoe. Keep an eye on her, don't let her ditch her agent"

"Yes, ma'am"

Zoe decided not to go with us to the farm so Jed told Charlie to take the weekend off.

Jed is on the phone when I get in the office. He is in his chair facing out the window with his feet up on the window sill. I sit behind him on the desk and kiss the top of his head.

"Toby, if you're going to be that way just stay home. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yes, I'm serious."

He spins around in the chair and hangs up the phone.

"Honey, I think you're sitting on something important. Could you get off of the desk? That was Toby, he's not coming. Something about being allergic to, I don't know, nature maybe. Anyway, somebody should really stay back here and hold down the fort. I'm not going to make him go. I did invite Danny and his photographer, Dave, to come along and do a little feature. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure, no problem. So who is going besides Danny and Dave the photographer"

"Leo, Margaret, Josh, Donna, Sam and CJ"

"Great, I called the staff and they have prepared the guest rooms and the two cottages. Leo can stay in the house with us. I'll put the girls in the bigger cottage and Sam and Josh can stay in the other one. I'll put Danny and Dave in the apartment over the garage. HHMM, CJ and Danny and Josh and Donna, think of the possibilities"

"What, you're not pairing up Leo and Margaret? Please Abbey, no matchmaking."

"I won't do any matchmaking if you don't bore the staff with your Latin lectures on whatever you can think of. We are going to relax this weekend if I have to sedate you."

"I have a better idea on how to get me to relax" Jed answers with a twinkle in his big blue eyes.

"We'll see what can be arranged. Jed, I really want you to take some time to talk to Josh this weekend, as a friend."

"I will. I know all of this has been hard on him"

"Now finish your work and I will meet you at the car at 5:00."

I kiss him good-bye and go to get some things from my office to take with me.

 

Part 2

We are all assembled outside the residence entrance by 5:15. Everyone seems to be in a good mood. We all pile into the waiting limos for the short trip to the airport. Leo rides with Jed and I so they can talk about the London trip. I zone out for a while and watch the sun set over the city. The ride over goes fast and in no time we are on Air Force One.

The plane seems so empty with only the staff and 2 press people in addition to the crew. I go to the family quarters to make a few notes for a paper I am writing while Jed wanders around visiting. The flight is short enough that he won't have much time to bore the staff to tears. Sometimes I don't know how they do a 6 hour cross country flight with him. The plane hits an air pocket and I drop my notepad. The phone rings, it's Leo.

"Abbey can you come to the staff cabin. Jed just fell when we hit the air pocket. He seems fine but we want you to come check him out"

"Great, so much for an uneventful flight" I grab my bag.

I go over to the cabin and Jed is sitting in a seat holding a cloth to his cheek. He has a little cut under his eye. The staff is trying their best to keep back. Leo is sitting next to Jed, a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I was standing when we hit the bump and I just lost my balance. I hit my cheek on Sam's computer. I'm fine. Will everyone please just go away."

Leo motions everyone away and I take the cloth off of Jed's face. The cut is not bad at all. Josh comes in with a damp cloth to wipe up the blood. I clean it and put a small band-aid on it.

"Sorry we're not off to a calm trip, honey"

"That's OK, why don't you just go relax in the study until we land. Josh, Charlie's not here, why don't you go with him, make sure he gets there alright."

"No, problem, let me help you up sir."

Josh helps Jed up, hands him his cane and they head to the study.

"Very subtle Abbey, why don't you just lock them in a room together?"

"Leo, you know as well as I do that they need to talk"

"I know"

I wander around to find where the rest of the staff has gotten to. I find them playing cards and having a snack in the press cabin. I tell them that Jed is fine and I sent him to his room. They laugh.

Donna comes over.

"Mrs. Bartlet, have you seen Josh"

"He took the President to the study to relax and hopefully to talk"

"Good, I know Josh is having a hard time. He told me about his friend dying of MS I know the President's announcement kind of freaked him out"

I decide to join the staff in their game of cards for the rest of the flight.

The pilot announces our descent in to Manchester will begin shortly so I wander back to the study to sit with Jed. Josh passes me in the hall. He looks really tired. I hope he can get some rest this weekend.

I get to the study and Jed is holding a small ice pack on his eye while talking on the phone to Zoe. He is greatly exaggerating the cut on his face. I grab the phone from him.

"Hi, honey. No, he's fine. He probably tripped over his cane. I could have used a kid sized Rugrats band-aid on it. Have fun with Charlie tonight and don't ditch the agent. Love you, see you Sunday night"

I hang up the phone and sit on Jed's lap, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"So is the staff making klutz jokes yet?"

"No, not at all. They're in the press cabin playing cards. Did you talk to Josh?"

"Yeah, I tried. He didn't open up too much. I'll try again tomorrow. How do I look?"

I take a look at his eye.

"You'll have a nice bruise in the morning, just in time for Dave to do his thing"

"I forgot about that" groans Jed.

I sit down and buckle up. The plane lands and we all climb down the stairs out into the cold, crisp night. Thankfully we just have unmarked SUV's and not a complete bell and whistle motorcade. The ride to the farm is quick.

 

Part 3

Our staff has everything ready for us when we arrive. Our guests are shown to their rooms to settle in. A late dinner of some sandwiches, snacks and plenty of drinks is spread out in the dining room. Everyone eats heartily but Josh. Dave takes some shots while we eat. The guys wander into the family room to watch ESPN and the girls and I gather in the kitchen over a pot of tea. We gossip, tease Donna about Josh and CJ about Danny. Margaret swears she will never date anyone even remotely associated with the government. About 12:00 we start to yawn and stretch. Jed comes wandering up from the family room.

"Have you ladies seen Josh"

"Wasn't he watching TV with you in the family room, Mr. President?" asks Donna

"He was, I guess we weren't paying much attention to him, he must have wandered off."

I am standing at the kitchen sink looking out over the property when I see someone walking by the pond. I am momentarily startled but I realize it is Josh.

"Donna, I see Josh out by the pond. Take a cup of tea out to him, he's got to be freezing out there. He's not dressed very warmly. Take a muffin too, he didn't eat too much at dinner." I feel like a mother hen.

"Wait here for a minute" Jed returns from the family room with a wool blanket and Josh's jacket and hands them to Donna. "Go talk to him, he needs you"

"Thanks, I will."

Leo comes up with Sam, Danny and Dave, they say their goodnights. Sam walks CJ and Margaret back to the cottages. Danny and Dave head for the garage. Leo goes into the guest room. Jed is sitting on a stool at the counter looking very weary. I stand behind him, wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" I don't believe him but I don't press the issue.

"Why don't you go lay down, I'll finish up in here and be right in."

"No, I'll wait. Any tea left?"

"Sure" I hand him the teapot and a mug. I finish up at the sink, I can see Josh and Donna sitting on the bench by the pond. She's got the blanket wrapped around both of them, their heads bent together, her arm around his shoulder. They look so sweet together.

"Jed, look at them"

I don't get any answer so I turn around to the counter. Jed is sound asleep in the stool leaning over on the counter with his head on his folded arms. I wake him quietly and lead him down the hall to our bedroom. He puts on some pajamas and climbs into bed. By the time I come out of the bathroom he is snoring. I climb is next to him and hold him tight.

 

Part 4

I wake up at 6:30 and Jed is already up and in the shower. I go into the bathroom and join him. I am eager to resume our recreational activities as much as he is. It's been a long few weeks.

We join the others for breakfast at 8:00. Everyone is looking well rested. Even Josh looks better than he has for the last few days. The staff has put out enough food for an army, as usual. Dave snaps a few photographs of all of us hanging around the kitchen. Danny's taking some notes, on everyone's preference of breakfast foods, I guess.

"Let's go get the security briefing over with and get on with the fun stuff"

Jed, Leo, Sam, CJ and Josh go to Jed's study for their meeting. Dave and Danny go outside to get some more photos of the farm. Donna, Margaret and I linger over our coffee.

"So, Donna, did Josh talk at all last night?"

"He didn't say too much but he seemed to appreciate me coming outside to keep him company"

"Leo thinks maybe he should talk to someone. He doesn't really think Josh has dealt with the shooting as much as he needs to and now with the President's MS he just seems so lost" adds Margaret.

"Lost, I think that's a good word for it" sighs Donna.

"I wonder what fun filled plans my husband has in store for today. Guess he won't be playing basketball anytime soon. But that's OK, he always cheats."

"If I'm not prying, how is the President's leg doing" asks Margaret

"It's not prying, it's getting better, slowly but steadily. I'm surprised I can still convince him to use the cane. I think he's getting used to having it as a weapon, being able to poke people with it. His course of medication is half over and that seems to be going fine"

"I should go back to the cottage and get a few things done for Leo"

"I guess I should do the same, Josh has some things I have to get organized."

"I'll call you when the meeting is over."

Danny wanders in the kitchen door.

"Hi. Mrs. Bartlet, meeting still going on?"

"Yes, Danny. So how have you been. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good. Care to give me a few minutes for my feature."

"Sure, no problem."

Danny and I chat about Jed and his recovery for about 30 minutes. By then the meeting is over and everyone is heading back to the kitchen. They seem to be in a good mood.

"No major world problems this morning?"

"No, now let's get on with the day. First up we have charades using all of my favorite Latin phrases, followed by..."

A chorus of groans fills the room.

"Seriously, how about a walk in the woods followed by a game of football in the back yard."

"Sounds much better Mr. President but I don't think you should be playing football" comments Leo.

"OK, so I'll watch"

 

Part 5

We all head out into the woods for a walk. The air is crisp and cool. We start off as a large group but soon break off into smaller ones. Danny and CJ take off first. I notice them and give Jed a slug in the arm "See, I told you so" He just smiles. Deep down he's a romantic even if he would never admit it.

Donna and Josh stop when he gets the urge to try and climb a tree.

"Be careful Josh, I don't want to have to share my cane with you"

"Yes, Mr. President"

Sam and Leo go down by the stream, talking business and mocking Toby for not coming.

Dave, with Margaret following, wanders around shooting more photos.

Jed and I bring up the rear. He's taking it slow with the cane.

"I'm glad you decided we should come up and bring everyone. It's been a rough couple of weeks. I think everyone is enjoying themselves. Even Josh seems a little more like himself today. Did he and Donna have a nice chat last night?"

"It doesn't sound like they talked too much" Jed's eyes widen. "No, it wasn't like that, I think Donna just kept him company by staying with him and keeping quiet"

"Kind of like you. You always know when to just "be" with me and not say a word." Jed stops and leans against an old maple tree. "Have I thanked you enough for everything you've done over the past few weeks. I know I was a pain"

"Sweetie, you really weren't that bad. We were both scared. I'm just glad things worked out the way that they did. I love you"

I lean over to give Jed a kiss when I hear the distinct click of a camera not far from us. Caught again.

"I'll save that one for your personal use, sir"

"Thanks, Dave"

By now everyone is starting to wander back to the house. The staff has made hot chocolate for us.

"So, Mr. President, will you be making chili for dinner tonight"

"Yeah, Leo, I will be. Which reminds me. I need to go to the grocery store."

"Sir, you're just going to drive to the supermarket?" asks Josh.

"Well, I guess not. Leo, why don't you and Sam go. I'll make a list but you have to promise not to share it with anyone. The recipe is a secret."

"Yes sir, we know that" says Sam.

"Josh, why don't we go to the study for a while."

"Sure, Mr. President"

Danny, Dave, Margaret, CJ and Donna bundle back up and go out to toss the football around. I sit down and think about all that has happened in the past 6 months. The shooting, the midterm elections, Jed's MS relapse. I look out the window at the football game. I can't help but think of the staff as family. We've all been through so much. I can't imagine what my life would be without these people. My thoughts are interrupted by someone screaming. I run to the back door and see the group crowded around Danny who is holding is hand.

"Oh my God, Danny are you OK?" exclaims CJ

I throw my coat on and go out to see what is wrong with my favorite redheaded reporter. One look at the pinky finger on his right hand and I have a pretty good idea.

"What happened?"

"I caught the ball and CJ tackled me, my finger got bent underneath the ball"

"I didn't tackle you, you tripped"

"Let me take a look." He holds up his mis-shapen finger. "It's dislocated. I can pop it back in for you. Hold CJ's hand and look away"

"Are you sure Mrs. Bartlet, don't you need an xray or something."

"No, CJ, just hold his hand. One, two, three." I pop it back into place. I'm not sure who screamed louder, CJ or Danny.

By now Jed and Josh have wandered outside to see what the commotion is all about. Danny fills them in.

"CJ, why don't you take him in and put some ice on his finger"

The rest of the group goes back to play with the football some more.

"Jed, are you sure you didn't just want me to go along on this trip as a personal physician to you and your staff. First you, now Danny."

"That wasn't my plan but if you want to play doctor later I will be glad to be a very willing patient."

"You're terrible. By the way that's a nice black eye you have there."

"Thanks, why don't you go check on Danny. I'll watch for a while and wait for Sam and Leo to get back."

I leave Jed on the porch and go in the kitchen to check on the patient.

"How's the finger?"

"It really hurts."

"I'm sure it does, can you bend it at all"

"Yeah, I don't think it's broken"

"Stay here and I'll get some tape and wrap it for you."

I watch as CJ puts the ice back on Danny's finger. They do make a cute pair.

"Give me you hand, hold your fingers out straight"

Danny flinches as I tape his fingers together.

"Here take these" I hand him some ibuprofen. "CJ why don't you take Danny back to your cottage. Fuss over him for a while" I say with a smile.

 

Part 6

Leo, Sam and Jed come in the back door with the groceries. The football game seems to have broken up as well. Everyone is heading over to the cottages.

Sam goes to find Josh while Leo and Jed unpack. I decide to stay out of the way. Chili is Jed's job. I usually try to stay clear of the kitchen when he's trying to cook. Jed gives Leo some stuff to chop.

"Please be careful. I'm not prepared to stitch anyone up here in the kitchen"

I hear of duet of "Yes dear"

I go in the family room, feed the fire in the wood burning stove and put on a CD. I take the afghan off the back of the couch and snuggle up with a book. It's so peaceful here. Even with a house full of guests. I hear Jed and Leo's voices coming down from the kitchen, they're talking about Josh. I wonder what Josh told Jed earlier. I hope he opened up some about his feelings. Margaret wanders down, grabs a magazine and sits in the recliner.

"Josh came to talk to Donna and CJ and Danny were there too so I thought I would come back over here. I felt like a 5th wheel. That's OK, it's nice down here. I love the stove"

"Thanks, make yourself comfortable. Did you come in through the kitchen. Do the two of them still have all of their fingers?"

"Actually Sam is up there too. I think he is supervising. I didn't see any blood when I passed through. It smells really good up there."

We read in silence for a while. Dave comes down to ask Margaret if she wants to go out and get some photos of the sunset. She goes back up to get her coat and I follow to check on the kitchen. The kitchen is a disaster but it smells great. Sam is sitting at the counter with a bottle of beer, writing feverishly on a notepad. He smiles at me and goes back to what he was doing. I don't see Leo and Jed, they must be in the study. I look out the window and see that it has started to snow. Josh and Donna are out by the pond again.

Jed comes out and calls the staff together for a quick meeting in the study. CJ left Danny sleeping on the couch in the cottage. Dave and Margaret are still outside, looking cozy by the pond. Donna joins me in the kitchen to make some corn bread to go with the chili.

"So, how is he today"

"Better, we just kind of sat outside last night but we talked some today. I know he talked to the President earlier. He suggested that Josh consider seeing someone. I agreeed with him. I think Josh will look into it when we get back."

"Good, now how are you"

"I'm fine"

 

Part 7

Dinner is wonderful. Plenty of chili and beer for all. Well, no beer for Leo and Danny, who decided the ibuprofen wasn't working so I gave him a pain pill. We all hang around the kitchen just enjoying each other's company. Someone puts a CD on and we dance around to some tunes from the 50's and 60's. Even Josh dances with Donna for a while. After a while Jed and I bundle up and take a walk outside. We sit on the bench by the pond and look back up towards the house. We can see them all dancing in the kitchen. He puts his arm around me. We must look like proud parents sitting there watching the kids.

It is getting really cold so we head back to the house. Margaret and Dave are helping Leo clean up the kitchen. Donna and Josh are in the family room sitting on the couch. They appear to be having a serious talk so we leave them be. Danny and CJ are sitting at the counter yelling instructions to the clean up crew. Sam is in the living room on the phone, with Mallory it sounds like. Guess my matchmaking skills aren't needed. People seem to be doing fine on their own.

"I just want to say, I'm really glad you all took the time to come up here with Abbey and I this weekend. With the exception of some minor medical emergencies things seem to be going well. We hope you are enjoying yourselves. Now, before we have any more fun we have a few things to go over."

Jed's request is met with a chorus of groans but they all trudge down the hall to the study.

"Hey Danny, how's the finger?"

"It's OK, here have a look"

"It's pretty swollen but I don't really think it's broken. Have it checked out when we get back"

"Thanks for your help, Mrs. Bartlet. And for the suggestion to CJ that she fuss over me for a while." Danny said with a wink.

It's almost midnight. Dave walks Margaret and Donna back to the cottage. The short meeting has turned out to be a little longer than I thought. I hope nothing major is going on. I finish straightening the kitchen and go to check on Danny. He's sound asleep on the couch in the living room. I cover him up and turn out the light.

The door to the study opens and Leo, Jed, Sam and CJ come out.

"Everything OK, sweetie"

"Yeah, just a little troop movement in the middle east. Nothing to worry about"

"Did Danny go back to the cottage?"

I motion for CJ to follow me to the living room. She sits down next to Danny and tries to wake him up.

Leo and Jed head down to the family room, for cigars I assume. I realize I didn't see Josh leave the study. I head down the hall and stop in the doorway to the study. Josh is sitting on the window seat behind Jed's desk. He is sitting crossed legged with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

"Josh, it's Abbey, you OK?"

He doesn't say anything but he looks up and acknowledges me with a little wave.

"Can I come in, do you want me to get Donna?"

"Sure and no thanks. I don't want her to see me like this"

I pour Josh a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

"Come sit on the couch"

He sits down quietly and takes the glass from me. I grab a handful of tissues and hand them to him.

"Do you want to talk about it. I think I have pretty good idea of what's happening. I'd be glad to listen."

Josh starts to say something but then completely and totally breaks down sobbing. I hold his hand and rub his back while he tries to calm down. After 5 minutes he still hasn't said a word. I guess the tears need to come first. I look up and Jed is in the doorway. "Get Donna" I mouth to him.

Donna comes from the cottage within minutes. She takes my place next to Josh on the couch and puts her arm around him. Seeing Josh like this just breaks my heart.

"Let me know if you need anything, knock on the bedroom door if you have to, OK?"

"Thanks"

We leave them alone.

"Let's go to bed, Dr. Bartlet"

"Sounds good, Mr. President"

 

Part 8

Jed sits on the bed and takes off his shoes. I'm on the chair doing the same.

"Jed, what happened to Josh during your meeting?"

"Nothing, we talked for a while about MS and how groups are asking me to do PSA's for them. I mentioned I might be able to lose the cane soon. Then we talked for a minute about the shooting, I don't even remember why"

"Did Josh say anything?"

"Nothing"

There's a tentative knock at the door.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet I hate to disturb you like this" whispered Donna

I step out into the hall.

"What's wrong, is it Josh"

"He's still pretty shaky and he's scared to go to sleep. Apparently he's still having nightmares. He wants to know if you can give him something to help him sleep. I've never seen him like this. I don't know how to help him."

"Sure, let me get my bag. I'll meet you in the study"

"Josh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to give him something to help him sleep. I'll be back in a minute"

"Do you want me to come"

"No, I think he just wants to sleep, you can talk tomorrow"

Josh is curled up on the couch facing away from Donna who's sitting on the ottoman. He doesn't turn around when I come in.

I sit down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Josh, I'm just going to give you a shot in your hip. It'll help you sleep."

"OK" he says in a barely audible whisper.

He barely flinchs when I give him the shot. I cover him up with a blanket and smooth back his hair, just like I used to do to the girls when they were little. Donna justs watches silently.

"There's some blankets and pillows in the hall closet. Why don't you just stay here tonight"

"Mrs. Bartlet, thank you so much."

She looks near tears herself so I give her a quick hug and leave them alone.

Jed is asleep with his glasses on and a book on his chest, as usual, when I get back. I remove his glasses and book. I crawl in next to him and fall asleep.

 

Part 9

Jed and I get up and go to 7:00 mass. The kitchen is full of people when we get back. I don't see Josh anywhere. Donna is sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. She doesn't look too tired so I assume Josh did get some sleep.

"Josh still sleeping?"

"Yes, thanks again for your help last night. Sorry for disturbing you"

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else."

Jed has heard our conversation and heads down the hall to check on Josh. I give them some time and then take some coffee to them. The door is slightly opened when I get there. I can hear them talking. They are sitting on the couch, side by side. Josh is leaning over with his head in his hands, Jed is next to him with a glass of water and a handful of tissues. Jed sees me and waves me in.

"Good morning Josh, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, thank you"

"Here's some breakfast. Jed do you want me to send the rest of the gang in for the security meeting?"

Jed looks at Josh for a reaction. Josh nods yes and I go to the kitchen to get the rest of them.

"Security meeting in the study. Take your food with you"

Danny's sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee and a muffin.

"How's the finger"

"Better, thanks"

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to the President for the feature yet?"

"No, he promised me a few minutes after the meeting."

After the meeting Jed, Leo and Danny sit down to talk. The rest go out to shoot hoops in the driveway. Maybe I should just go get my bag now and wait for the medical emergency. Donna and Josh go back to their cottages to shower and change. They come back out looking refreshed and almost normal. Donna convinces Josh to join the basketball game. Dave gets some good shots of them playing basketball and fooling around. I can't wait to see these photos.

Leo comes out and sits next to me on the porch swing.

"Danny's done with you? Jed still talking to him?"

"Yeah, is Jed OK? He seems kind of distracted."

"I think he's worried about Josh. Jed is still recovering and he's tired. I don't think there's anything more to it."

"I think I will go join the game"

Leo steps in and steals the ball from Donna. He passes to Josh. Donna tries to steal it back but when she is unsuccessful she just jumps on Josh's back until he's forced to either drop the ball or her. He opts for dropping the ball. Dave got the whole thing on film. It is great to see Josh smiling. Maybe he has turned a corner.

Jed and Danny come out. Danny heads to the cottage to type, which I imagine will take a while with two fingers taped together.

Jed joins me on the swing and we sit in silence holding hands, watching the game, if you can call it that. There's not much basketball happening but everyone is having a great time.

"I think this was a good idea, bringing them here. Did Josh talk to you this morning.?"

"Yeah, I think it will all be OK"

"Good" I pull my feet up under me and snuggle up with my head on Jed's shoulder. Dave snaps another photo.

The staff has put out a huge lunch as usual. Jed and the staff meet for a while in the study while the rest of us start to pack things up.

 

Part 10

We head for the airport around 3:00. The weather report calls for snow so we leave a little earlier than planned. The snow starts to fall on the way. The view from the plane is beautiful. Jed has promised to stay in a seat, I can't have another accident. I spend some time on the phone in the family quarters on the phone with Lilli. I wander around the plane for a while looking for Jed. I find him in the staff cabin surrounded by people with glazed over eyes. I don't want to know what he is talking about.

"And the Latin origin of that phrase is..."

I step over to him and clamp my hand over his mouth.

"I think the lecture is over. Let them have some peace on the plane for a change."

CJ breaks out a deck of cards and we play poker with M&M's until we land. The plane lands on time. It's a snowy night in DC.

As we head down the stairs and into the limos I see Toby waiting for us. Everyone mocks him for not going and tells him what a great time we had.

Leo rides back with Jed and I. I doze while they talk business. Charlie and Zoe are waiting for us when we get back. The look like they had a nice weekend too.

The next morning Danny stops by my office.

"I had it x-rayed, it's fine. They splinted it up and told me someone did a good job popping it back into place."

"Glad to hear it."

He hand me a large manila envelope, "I thought you would like to see these. The circled ones are going to run with the feature. Let me know what prints you want. Let the rest of the staff see them and pick out their favorites."

"Thanks, Danny"

I grab another cup of coffee and sit on the couch to look at the proof sheets. The photos are great:

All of us climbing off the plane in Manchester.  
Stuffing our faces with the sandwiches Friday night.  
The girls gossiping over coffee.  
Josh and Donna by the pond.  
Josh in the tree.  
Margaret sitting on a boulder.  
Sam and Leo by the stream.  
Jed and I kissing by the tree.  
CJ and Danny holding hands, (they thought no one was looking)  
Leo and Jed in the kitchen.  
Margaret sitting on the bench by the pond  
Eating the chili and dancing in the kitchen.  
Danny sleeping on the couch in the living room.  
The staff in the study.  
Donna on Josh's back during the basketball game.  
Leo on the court, missing an easy shot.  
Jed and I on the porch swing.  
The M&M poker game  
Margaret heading off the plane.  
Jed, Zoe and I hugging when we get out of the limo.  
Margaret and Dave, I guess Danny took that one. (I think I might have missed a couple in my matchmaking efforts)

I put the photos in my lap and smile. I guess the old saying really is true, each photo really is worth a thousand words.

 

THE END


End file.
